


Confession

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Camus joins Milo at lunch after ignorning him for a while.What does he have to say?(Written for MiloShipFest | Day 15 | Prompt: Anything you want)





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Salvatore is Deathmask's true name, at least as I headcanon it. It's ironic cause it means "saviour"
> 
> Technically it's for tomorrow, but since I'll be out I've decided to publish it today.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- Oh, look who the cat dragged in -.

Milo wasn’t expecting anyone to sit with him at lunch – his friends are all sick unfortunately – so he’s surprised when he sees Camus approaching him.

\- Hi, Milo -, he says, weirdly shy. Usually he’s less cold with Milo, but it looks like that isn’t the case anymore.

 

\- … Can I sit here? -, Camus asks, gesturing to the seat in front of Milo’s.

\- Yeah, of course -, the other replies, trying to keep it casual, and probably failing.

 

… Jeez, this is awkward.

 

Ok, it hasn’t really been that long since Camus has started giving him the cold shoulder, but it still stings; they’ve been friends since childhood and being apart even for that small amount of time hurt Milo.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad that Camus made friends with other people – it’s really hard for him to do it so he’s proud of him – but it seemed that he had forgotten him all of a sudden.

Maybe that wasn’t truly the case, though, or else Camus wouldn’t be there in front of him, right?

 

\- So… what brings you here? -, he asks, trying to start a conversation.

\- I… I wanted to apologize for disappearing lately -, Camus replies, eyeing his food with a weird interest. Maybe it’s too hard for him to look at Milo now.

\- Apologize? Hey, look, it’s fine… -.

\- It is? -, Camus asks, clearly not convinced.

 

Milo sighs.

He’s always been able to read him like a book.

 

Maybe he just misunderstood everything. After all, he and Camus can’t be always attached to the hip.

And yet, during those days when Camus barely acknowledged his existence, it hurt.

 

\- I can explain -.

Milo looks at Camus. Can he now?

Well, he should’ve known that he had a motive for this – he never does anything just because – and he’s curious to hear it.

\- Go on -, he encourages him then.

 

Camus lets out a chuckle, which surprises Milo; sometimes he can’t even smile, and now he’s laughing.

Oh well, it’s not like Milo can’t complain: he looks cute when he’s happy.

 

\- They’re going to kill me after what I’ve made them go through -, Camus says then, confusing Milo even more.

\- What are you talking about? -.

\- See, the things is… I like you, Milo -.

 

… What?

Did Milo hear correctly?

Did Camus just say that he likes him?

No, this must be a dream.

 

\- … The others helped me plan something more romantic to tell you this, or well Saga tried to help me, Shura, Salvatore and Aphrodite were just calling me a nerd -, Camus continues, - But… I couldn’t wait anymore… -.

\- … So you decided to confess now, at lunch -, Milo finishes for him and he can’t help but to smirk a bit, hearing that.

 

Camus looks away, clearly embarrassed.

\- Yes -, he mutters, and Milo feels bad for teasing him.

\- I appreciate you telling me -, he starts then, - And now I’m definitely less upset about you giving me the cold shoulder these days -.

He stretches a hand over Camus’, squeezing it. This makes the other look at him again.

 

\- I like you too, Camus -, he mutters, - A lot, actually -.

\- Oh -, is all the other is able to say. He wasn’t expecting it to be this easy.

They both chuckle.

\- Then we should talk about it after classes end -, Camus proposes.

\- Yes -, Milo nods, - I wouldn’t want to be the most recent gossip topic for these nosy-heads -.

\- Me neither -, the other agrees.

 

 

It’s during that exact moment that the bell rings, prompting everyone to get back to their respective classes.

The two pack their stuff and they get up.

\- See you later then -, Milo says, smiling at Camus who returns the gesture.

\- Yes, see you later -.

 

They both can’t wait for the last bell to ring.


End file.
